


Fall Event (15-21/10/2020)

by robs



Series: Drabble Events [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Cap.1: Eliot/QuentinCap.2: fem!Draco/Pansy
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Series: Drabble Events [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/279177





	1. eliot/quentin

Una delle abitudini più irritanti di Quentin, si trova spesso a pensare, è la sua totale incapacità di levarsi dalle scatole o semplicemente tacere quando Eliot sta sudando in cucina per la loro famiglia - apprezza i suoi input quando sono richiesti, a volte anche quando non lo sono, ma onestamente il suo vizio di mettere in discussione un piano già perfezionato perché deve per forza dare la propria opinione a volte lo fa uscire di testa. Soprattutto quando il dibattito su che dolce preparare per il compleanno di Teddy è stato chiuso da giorni con un _apparente_ accordo. 

"Va matto per i mirtilli, però, non sarebbero meglio i muffin?" chiede, _per l'ennesima volta_ , da dov'è appollaiato su una delle sedie che hanno assemblato anni prima per la cucina - Eliot non smette mai di essere sorpreso dalle posizioni assurde che l'altro assume pur di non sedersi come una persona normale. "E questa la prepari più spesso, non è un dolce così particolare," continua, con quel tono da so-tutto-io che ogni tanto gli fa venire voglia di lanciargli qualcosa in faccia, come se non avesse già esposto un milione di volte le ragioni per cui pensa che la torta di zucca non sia sufficientemente festiva per l'occasione. 

"La preparo così spesso perché _è la preferita di Teddy_ , Q," si trova a ripetere, esasperato, come ha fatto nelle ore precedenti ogni volta che Quentin ha deciso di mettere in discussione il loro piano d'azione. "E in ogni caso al momento non ho tutti gli ingredienti per fare i muffin, è inutile discuterne ancora," aggiunge, sperando contro ogni speranza di chiudere una volta per tutte questa sottospecie di dibattito - seriamente, hanno trascorso una settimana a pianificare tutto al meglio e solo _adesso_ Quentin si mette a discutere? Proprio il giorno del compleanno di Teddy?

Ore più tardi, perché Eliot è un uomo debole e _odia_ vedere quel broncio sconfitto piegare la bocca di Quentin, è una torta ai mirtilli che accoglie Teddy quando torna dalla sua visita a casa dei nonni - e la frustrazione accumulata durante la giornata sparisce nel vedere il sorriso estatico sul viso di suo figlio.


	2. fem!draco/pansy

Dahlia ha avuto tanto tempo per pensare, dopo la fine della guerra, a ciò che ha fatto e non ha fatto durante il suo ultimo anno a Hogwarts - tra un processo e l'altro, le continue ispezioni a sorpresa del Manor da parte degli Auror, tra gli intercambiabili attacchi di malinconia e di rabbia di sua madre,  _ pensare _ è la cosa che ha fatto più spesso. Seguita a ruota dal pentirsi.

Non per tutto, anche se sarebbe probabilmente un sollievo scoprire di potersi considerare una semplice ragazza che ha "solamente fatto errori giovanili influenzata dall'ambiente in cui è cresciuta", come è stato deciso dal tribunale quando è stato il suo turno di essere giudicata - ma per il suo comportamento nei confronti di alcune specifiche persone, per quello sì, si è pentita.

Pansy, ovviamente, è in cima alla lista. 

Chiedere scusa non è una cosa che è abituata a fare, per vari motivi, ma sa che in questo caso è necessaria - il torto è fermamente dalla sua parte, dopotutto, e questa volta nemmeno il suo orgoglio è abbastanza da farla desistere.

Presentarsi con la coda tra le gambe all'appartamento di Pansy - di cui conosce l'indirizzo solo grazie all'intercessione di Theo perché,  _ sorpresa _ , Dahlia è una persona così orribile da non sapere nemmeno dove vive la sua Destinata - è tutto considerato persino meno umiliante del previsto. È il suo turno di farsi avanti, per una volta, e spera, come non ha mai sperato in qualcos'altro, che Pansy sia disposta a perdonarla per come l'ha trattata negli anni precedenti. 

("Non ho mai cercato di costringerti a fare qualcosa, anche quando non era una buona idea lasciarti fare quello che volevi. Anche quando era una  _ pessima idea _ ." 

"Lo so." 

"E non sono mai stata la tua padrona, ma non sono mai neanche stata una bambola che ti tieni stretta quando ti fa comodo e poi getti via quando decidi che ti sei stancata di averla con te." 

"Lo so, Pansy." 

"Sono una  _ persona _ , la  _ tua migliore amica _ , la  _ tua cazzo di Destinata _ , Dahlia, hai una vaga idea di come mi abbia fatto sentire non avere tue notizie  _ per quasi tre anni _ , oltre a quelle che leggevo nella Gazzetta? Al settimo anno non sapevo nemmeno se fossi viva!"

"Lo so, Pansy, mi dispiace."

Silenzio, interrotto qualche attimo dopo da una risata amareggiata che muta presto in singhiozzi, dal suono frenetico di tacchi sul pavimento e mani tra capelli spettinati. 

"Non credo di poterti perdonare davvero, Dahlia. Non adesso. Non così presto.")


End file.
